Arudosu, Behind that Heart
by milky-return
Summary: "Greb!" Mata Mamori terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tamparannya akan dihentikan. Tak lama kemudian Hiruma tertawa, kembali menyeringai. "Percuma saja, putri sialan." Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori. Erat. My First FanFic & uncontinued. OTL
1. Prologue

Gomen minna,

_This is my first fict, so I hope readers can forgive me about my bad grammar_.

Saya masih newbie disini, selama ini cuma baca karya-karya orang lain aja, dan ga berani ngepost fict sendiri…

Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lama ada di kepala saya, cuma baru sempat saya tulis akhir-akhir ini… Maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya mirip-mirip ato gimana, tapi ini original buatan saya kok…

Saya mohon maaf apabila banyak salah-salah ketik atau Typo, sekalian mungkin kalau kurang menghayati penokohan karakter, itu karena saya juga masih harus banyak belajar.

WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo, Jayus, dll. Silakan gampar, bunuh, bakar, atau jatuhkan author ke neraka! :D

Disclaimer : Saya berani sumpah kalau Eyeshield 21 itu punya Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki, kalau saya bohong, saya bakal jadi cakep, secakep Rukia Kuchiki. *Digampar readers.*

Pairing : HiruMamo laaahh… Masa cerita Eyeshield 21 pairingnya NobiDora? *Geplaque*

**Prologue**

_Devirus dan Angelus._

_Dahulu kedua benua ini tergabung menjadi satu daratan, Earthos._

_Namun saat terjadi perpecahan, Earthos terpisah menjadi dua benua._

_Perpecahan diantara Devirus dan Angelus mengakibatkan perang berkepanjangan, sampai akhirnya peperangan dimenangkan oleh Angelus, bangsa manusia, mengalahkan Devirus, bangsa iblis._

_13 tahun kemudian…_

_Bangsa iblis yang berada di benua Devirus dikekang dan dijauhkan dari peradaban. Sebagian dari mereka telah bersiap menuntut balas, untuk membinasakan bangsa manusia._

.

.

"YA-----HA---!!!!! Jatuhkan senjata sialan kalian! Menyerahlah, atau akan kubunuh Raja sialan ini!!!" teriak seorang iblis yang sedang menyandera seorang Raja. "Ugh… Turunkan senjata kalian!!" teriak seorang komandan pada pasukannya. "Sesuai janji, sekarang kami menyerah. Lepaskan Raja kami!". Iblis itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Bodoh…"

"DHUARRRR!!!" seketika tembok istana yang ada dibelakang pasukan-pasukan itu pun hancur, runtuh, dan membinasakan setengah dari pasukan yang ada disana. Iblis itu melemparkan sang Raja pada pengawalnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kekekeke… Istana sialan, jatuh satu!!" katanya sambil tekekeh.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal!!! Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu!! Seluruh Angelus akan megincar nyawamu… Agkh…" sebuah basoka melubangi kepala prajurit itu. Telak.

"Memangnya siapa cecunguk sialan yang berani menangkap Hiruma Youichi ini?" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Tadaima." Seorang putri melangkah kembali kedalam Istananya. "Mamori, pergi kemana saja kamu? Baginda Raja baru saja mencari-cari dirimu, sepertinya dia khawatir sekali denganmu." Jelas seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat bijaksana itu. "Tenang saja Ibunda, aku hanya pergi berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaan saja, kok." Jawab Mamori.

"Hhhh… Mamori, seharusnya kau sadar, saat ini seluruh Angelus sedang dalam perang melawan Devirus. Berhati-hatilah. Kami tidak ingin putri kami yang cantik ini terluka, bahkan Baginda Raja sangat khawatir padamu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi menemuinya." Kata wanita itu lembut. "Baik, Ibunda." Mamori segera berlari meninggalkan Baginda Ratu, "Aku sayang Ibunda…"

"Mamori----, dimana kamu na---k…" kata suara itu lirih, "Aku disini, Ayahanda." Kata-kata Mamori mengagetkan Ayahandanya sehingga ia terjatuh. "Mamori~~~!!! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali! Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? Tidak luka kan? Coba lihat apakah ada goresan diseluruh wajahmu?" Baginda Raja yang terlalu over protective itu membuat Mamori merasa terkekang, tapi Mamori tahu, hal itu terjadi karena Ayahandanya sangat sayang padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok… Ayahanda tenang saja." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum. Mamori adalah putri dari kerajaan yang paling berkuasa di seluruh Angelus, Trakyries. Wilayah Trakyries hampir menguasai setengah bagian dari Angelus. Kerajaannya merupakan inti dari kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Bisa dibilang, Mamori adalah 'Putri dari segala Putri'.

.

.

"Lapor Baginda. Kerajaan Chapury telah dihancurkan oleh beberapa iblis dari Devirus. Korban luka parah sebanyak 1250 orang, dan korban luka-luka 642 orang, dan yang lainnya meninggal. Raja Evirothos telah diungsikan ke bukit Naghyra."

"Kerahkan pasukan penyelamat untuk mengobati orang-orang yang terluka, dan lindungi Raja Evirothos, bawa dia kesini."

"Ayahanda…" kata Mamori lirih. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya menanggung beban yang sangat berat sebagai seorang Raja. "Mamori, Ayahanda harap kau dapat mengerti alasan kenapa ayah melarangmu untuk pergi keluar." Baginda Raja melihat putri kesayangannya itu dengan wajah sendu. Mamori hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk.

"Sekarang para iblis jahanam itu sudah berkeliaran dimana-mana, diseluruh Angelus. Tidak ada tempat berlindung yang aman. Bahkan mereka telah mendekat dan menghancurkan Kerajaan Chapury…" katanya terbata.

"Ayah hanya ingin menjamin keselamatanmu. Ayah mohon, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya lagi. Ayah tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, nak." Mamori hanya bisa terdiam, dirasakannya jarum-jarum menghujam seluruh jiwanya. Tubuhnya kaku, pedih. Sementara dari kejauhan, sepasang bola mata memperhatikan mereka. Baginda Ratu hanya dapat termenung meratapi kenyataan ini.

.

.

Sementara, dilain pihak, para iblis tengah menunggu komandan mereka. Mereka bersiap untuk menyusun strategi. "DHUARRR." Suara basoka yang terdengar menandakan bahwa rapat dimulai.

"Kekekeke… Bersiaplah pasukan sialan, kita lakukan serangan Gerilya!!" teriak komandan mereka. "Ano… Hiruma-san, bukankah ini adalah tindakan yang terlalu beresiko?" kata seorang anak gemetar.

"Apa kecil sialan?! Kau berani menentang perintahku?!" Anak itu hanya dapat gemetar ketakutan melihat Hiruma yang menodongkan shotgun padanya.

"Hiruma, jangan terlalu kasar pada Sena, kasihan." Kata seseorang yang bertubuh besar berusaha melindungi Sena.

"DOR DOR DOR DOR".

"Diam, gendut sialan! Tugasmu hanya melindungi baris depan dan meledakkan lawan!" kata Hiruma sambil menembaki Kurita.

"KALIAN HARUS MEMBINASAKAN LAWAN, WALAU KALIAN HARUS MATI!!! KITA BUAT NEGRI MEREKA MENJADI NERAKA!!! YA---HA---!!!!!"

.

.

"Selamat malam, Ibunda." Kata Mamori pada ibunya. "Selamat malam anakku. Mimpi indah." Baginda Ratu mematikan lilin dan keluar dari kamar Mamori, meninggalkan Mamori sendiri di kamarnya.

Heningnya malam itu menggoda Mamori untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Melihat gugusan bintang di langit. "Indah…" bisiknya.

"Kuharap peperangan ini cepat berakhir…" pikirnya dalam hati. Mamori memang tidak tahan dengan semua peperangan yang terjadi di negrinya. Namun apa daya, ia tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, mendoakan kebahagiaan para penduduk di negrinya.

Pandangan matanya bergerak kesamping tempat tidurnya. Terlihatlah sebuah foto dengan bingkai coklat kemerahan menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Mamori menatap foto itu sendu. Kilasan-kilasan memori masa lalunya terbesit kembali dipikirannya. Walau ia berusaha untuk menepisnya, namun wajah yang terpapar di foto itu seakan menarik kembali ingatan masa kecilnya.

_13__tahun yang lalu…_

"_Mamori—!!! Ooi, Mamori…"_

_Seorang anak memanggil Mamori dari kejauhan sambil menggoyangkan tangannya._

"_Ada apa …-kun?" Mamori menghampiri anak itu, berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Ini… Aku menemukan gelang milikmu yang hilang itu…" kata anak itu sambil memperlihatkan sepasang gelang yang berwarna perak._

"_Wah, …-kun hebat sekali…" puji Mamori, "Terima kasih ya…" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum. Anak itu hanya dapat tersipu, terlihat pipinya memerah karena malu._

_._

_._

_Kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana. Terdengar suara meriam dan bom disekeliling kota._

"_Ungsikan wanita dan anak-anak! Utamakan mereka!!"_

"_Tolo---ng… Kya----!!!"_

"_Aya—h… Ibu---…"_

_Terjadi peperangan yang menimbulkan perpecahan di Earthos. "Mamori--!!! Dimana Mamori?!" teriak Baginda Raja. "Mamori---!!!" Para pengawal mencari-cari Mamori._

"_Mamori!!!" Mamori kaget dan terkejut. Ia mendapati dirinya ditemukan oleh teman kecilnya di sebuah gudang. "Sedang apa kau disini?! Orang-orang sudah diungsikan ketempat lain! Kau harus cepat, sebelum…" belum sempat anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mamori sudah memeluk dirinya dari belakang._

"_A… Aku tak mau berpisah dengan …-kun…" bisik Mamori lirih. Anak laki-laki itu melihat kearah Mamori yang sedang menangis, dan mengusap butiran bening dipipi Mamori._

"_Daijobu… Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti Mamori…" Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata anak itu, Mamori berubah menjadi lebih tenang._

"_Kau… janji…?"_

"_Hm!! Aku janji!!"_

_Mamori tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak itu, kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu disaku bajunya. Anak laki-laki itu terkejut saat Mamori memberinya sebuah gelang perak._

"_Ini untukmu… Agar kau selalu ingat janjimu untuk menemuiku lagi…" kata Mamori. Anak itu menerima gelang dari Mamori dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Ma…"_

"_Brakk!!" Belum sempat anak itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pengawal Mamori sudah menemukan mereka._

"_Menjauh darinya, Putri Mamori!!!" kata seorang penjaga menggendong Mamori. "Tidak!! Aku tidak mau!!! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan …kun!!!" teriak Mamori sambil menangis. "Mamori!!—" anak itu berusaha berteriak memanggil Mamori._

"_Kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa kau dan dia berbeda." Teriak pengawal itu._

"_Manusia dan Iblis tidak boleh bersama!!"_

_Mamori terdiam, hatinya sakit mendengar kenyataan itu. "Tidak!!! Aku tidak mau!!! Jangan pisahkan aku!!! …-kun!!! …-kun!!!" Mamori menangis sambil meronta._

Seketika, kepala Mamori sakit. Ia tak mampu mengingat kelanjutan peristiwa itu. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali nama anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun, semakin ia berusaha, semakin ia sulit untuk mengingatnya. Ia hanya dapat memandang wajah anak itu dari foto yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

"YA---HA---!!!!!"

"DHUAR!!!!!" "DOR!!! DOR!!! DOR!!!"

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari keluar Istana. Ia shock. Terlihatlah hamparan bunga api dan rumah-rumah yang terbakar. Sebagian dari para prajurit tengah berperang.

"KYA------------------------!!!!!" Mamori berteriak histeris. Ia teringat akan trauma masa kecilnya dahulu. Perang sudah dimulai, bahkan sudah sampai di Istananya sekarang. Mamori semakin histeris saat melihat prajurit yang gugur didepan matanya. Kaki-kakinya kaku, lemas. Orkestra peperangan membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik, gemetar. Ia pun terjatuh dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Mamori berusaha memberanikan dirinya melihat keatas, perlahan tapi pasti.

"Selamat malam, putri sialan…" Sesosok iblis tersenyum sambil menodongkan shotgun kearah kepala Mamori dan meninggalkan sebersit ketakutan pada Sang Putri…

**To Be Continued…**

"**Bagaimana nasib Mamori?"**

"**Apakah Mamori akan selamat?"**

"**Siapa teman kecil Mamori?"**

**Semuanya akan diungkap di chapter selanjutnya…**

**---Penutup Gaje dari Author Gaje---**

Fuhh… Akhirnya selesai juga satu chapter… :D

Gomen, minna kalo ada kata-kata yang salah… |lI|lIl|lorz

Maafkan kekurangan saya, mohon diajari karena saya masih baru, jadi butuh pengetahuan-pengetahuan lagi. Moga-moga nanti saya bisa munculin Oujou White Knights disini, juga karakter-karakter lainnya yang mendukung :D

**Dict :**

**Devirus : **Plesetan dari _Devil._ Iblis, kubu punya Hiruma, sesuai sama orangnya kan? *Dibunuh Hiru*. Devirus itu benua yang dihuni oleh Iblis, termasuk saya, biar bisa bareng terus sama Hiru… XD *Dibasoka Hiru karena jijik*.

**Angelus : **Plesetan dari _Angel._ Malaikat, sesuai sama Mamori, tapi bukan berarti rasnya Mamori jadi Malaikat, tapi bangsa manusia tinggal di benua yang namanya Angelus.

**Earthos : **Plesetan dari_ Earth_. Bumi. Tadinya Earthos Cuma ada satu benua dimana Iblis dan Manusia hidup berdampingan. Namun, karena terjadi perpecahan, jadinya Iblis dan Manusia dipisah, dan Earthos terpisah menjadi dua benua, Devirus dan Angelus.

**Trakyries : **Plesetan dari _Tokyo_. Ibukota Jepang. Abisnya kerajaan Mamori kayak pusat benua gitu, jadinya ya… Saya pilih Tokyo, karena Tokyo itu ibukotanya Jepang. Maksudnya kayak pusat pemerintahan gitu deh… :D

**Chapury : **Plesetan dari _Cupu_. Maafkan author yang dengan nistanya memplesetkan kata-kata "Cupu" jadi "Chapury". Abisnya, kayaknya kerajaannya lemah banget sih. Terlalu cepat dikalahin sama Hiru—ini sih salah author, krn author yang ngetik ceritanya. XD

**Evirothos : **Plesetan dari _Evil_ _Think_. Dari namanya pasti langsung ketebak kalo ni Raja bakal jadi benalu dan antagonis deh…--spoiler xp.

**Naghyra : **Plesetan dari _Nagoya_. Cuma kepikiran aja, tiba-tiba melintas dikepala itu kata… Bisa dibilang, asal cabut lah… :D

"**Tadaima**" : "Aku pulang."

"**Daijobu**" : "Tak apa-apa."

Thanks for reading this fic, minna! :D

Mind to review?


	2. 1st Terror : Devil Reborn

Gomen minna,

_This is my first fict, so I hope readers can forgive me about my bad grammar_.

Saya masih newbie disini, selama ini cuma baca karya-karya orang lain aja, dan ga berani ngepost fict sendiri…

Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lama ada di kepala saya, cuma baru sempat saya tulis akhir-akhir ini… Maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya mirip-mirip ato gimana, tapi ini original buatan saya kok…

Saya mohon maaf apabila banyak salah-salah ketik atau Typo, sekalian mungkin kalau kurang menghayati penokohan karakter, itu karena saya juga masih harus banyak belajar.

WARNING : **ABSURD, OOC, OC, Typo, Jayus, Lebay, dll.** Silakan gampar, bunuh, bakar, atau jatuhkan author ke neraka! :D

Disclaimer : heishii huahatu hunya hiishiho hihahahi ha huhuhe huraha… (**Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**) *Author makan mie ayam*

Pairing : **HiruMamo** laaahh… Masa cerita Eyeshield 21 pairingnya NobiDora? *Geplaque*.

**Devil Reborn**

"Kerahkan pasukan pertahanan!!! Lindungi penduduk kota!!"

"Jangan biarkan iblis itu melukai Baginda Raja!!!"

"Oaghk-----!!!"

"Kya-------------------------!!!"

"DOR!!! DOR!!! DOR!!!"

"DHUAR-----------!!!"

.

.

Simfoni kehancuran terdengar dimana-mana. Orkestra kegelapan seakan menelan indahnya malam itu. Istana yang indah dan megah itu kini berubah menjadi lautan api, diiringi oleh perpaduan suara tangisan yang menyayat-nyayat hati.

"Devil Bat Ghost!!" Seorang pemuda berlari menghindari para prajurit kerajaan, dengan sigap ia menusuk di titik-titik vital tanpa meninggalkan segurat goresan, dan…

"BRUGGGH…"

"Mukya! Sena?! Apa kau membunuh mereka?!" kata sesosok iblis yang merupakan partner dari pemuda tersebut. "Tidak kok, aku hanya menusuk titik-titik vital yang membuat mereka lumpuh saja." jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Monta. Aku tidak setega itu sampai sanggup membunuh mereka…"

"FUNU---RANBA---!!!!"

"DHUARRRR------!!!"

"Ah? Kelihatannya Kak Kurita membutuhkan bantuan kita. Ayo, kita kesana!" ajak Sena pada Monta. "Tunggu, Sena…" cegah Monta.

"Devil Back Fire!!!"

"WHUSSHH----" Sebuah peluru melesat kearah wajah Sena, melewati telinganya dan kemudian bersarang di tubuh seseorang. "Hati-hati di belakangmu…" kata Monta.

Ya, sebelumnya ada seorang prajurit yang hendak menyerang Sena dari belakang, namun Monta berhasil menyadari hal itu dan menembakkan pelurunya dengan secepat mungkin.

"Hahaha--…" Sena hanya dapat tersenyum gemetar sebagai tanda dari keterkejutannya.

"Sena, Monta, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara memecah ketegangan sesaat. "I… Iya... Nyaris… Hampir…" Sena masih terbata karena merasakan sedikit adrenalin masih mengalir disekeliling tubuhnya, bukan karena hampir terbunuh oleh prajurit tadi, tapi karena takut dengan tembakan Monta yang nyaris mengenai mata kanannya.

"Kak Kurita sendiri, bagaimana?" Sena balik bertanya. "Ah…" Kurita memandang puing-puing reruntuhan istana yang sudah hancur itu. "Kurasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar…"

"Yang disana bagaimana ya…?" kata Kurita sambil memandang keatas.

.

.

"Kekekeke… Kelihatannya kau berhasil ketakutan dengan sukses, ya… Putri sialan?" Mamori hanya dapat merasakan bahwa seluruh tubunya mematung dan kaku. Ia hanya dapat menunggu si iblis merenggut jiwa yang ada ditubuhnya, begitulah kira-kira yang dirasakan oleh sang putri.

Tiba-tiba si iblis tersenyum sambil menarik pelatuk, "Nah, kau ingin istanamu ini dihancurkan seperti apa?" tanyanya. Dihadapan sebuah shotgun yang diarahkan iblis itu padanya, Mamori hanya bisa mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan raut wajahnya.

BENCI.

"DOR---!"

Pelatuk telah ditembakkan. Asap telah mengepul. Mamori shock dan pandangan matanya kabur, buyar. Sekelilingnya hanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang hampa, satu warna hitam yang solid, gelap. Iblis itu hanya dapat tetap tersenyum, aura kengerian memancar keluar meliputi area sekitarnya, seakan-akan waktu pun melambat saat ia membiarkan sang putri terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Kumpulkan semua prajurit di garis depan!!!"

"Hadang mereka!!! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk ke dalam!!!"

Semua prajurit dan para ksatria berbondong-bondong maju ke garis depan untuk melindungi seluruh kota dan kawasan istana. Tujuan mereka hanya satu. Ya, satu, yaitu untuk membinasakan para iblis dan mengembalikan kedamaian di benua Angelus.

"DHUAR------!!!"

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari pusat istana. Ketegangan semakin menjadi-jadi, orang-orang riuh ramai berlari tak tentu arah.

"Ha?"

"Haa??!"

"Haaa?!?!"

Teriakan ketiga pemuda iblis yang berbarengan itu makin memperkeruh suasana, tepat saat itu pertunjukkan utama akan dimulai. "Sebaiknya kalian diam, tiga bersaudara ha-ha. Sebentar lagi panggung utama akan terbuka." kata seseorang berdahi lebar yang berkacamata sambil memegang sebuah papan perencanaan.

"Kau diam saja botak!" balas Jumonji. "Perhatikan saja kertas perencanaan kita, Yukimitsu!" timpal Kuroki sementara Togano tetap sibuk membaca komik _shounen_ miliknya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ledakan. "FUNU—RANBA---!!!" Kurita berhasil menghancurkan tembok besar yang menjadi penghalang, disusul oleh Sena dan Monta. Mereka tetap berusaha memancing para prajurit untuk berkumpul di depan istana.

"Sudah saatnya." bisik Sena sembari menumbangkan para prajurit itu.

.

.

"YA----------------------------HA--------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-----" terdengarlah sebuah teriakan dengan nada iblis yang khas.

Suara itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru istana, bahkan sampai ke kawasan kota terdekat. Sesosok iblis muncul dibalik kepulan asap yang ada di puncak menara tertinggi di pusat istana.

"Aku ingin berbicara pada Raja sialan kalian!!!" bentaknya.

Baginda Raja beserta Ratu segera berlarian untuk pergi menemui iblis itu, terburu-buru. Para pengawal dan prajurit-prajurit yang berkumpul di depan istana pun kalang kabut, mereka telah termakan oleh siasat para iblis, menyatakan bahwa keputusan mereka untuk berkumpul di satu tempat yang sama adalah salah.

"Apa maumu, iblis laknat?!" teriak Baginda Raja pada iblis itu. Sebuah senyum merekah dari iblis itu, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang lancip. "Kemenangan." jawabnya singkat.

"Kekekeke… Kerajaan sialan kalian sudah berada di ambang kehancuran. Aku ingin kalian menyerah kepada kami, bangsa iblis." kata si iblis sambil menyeringai.

"Tak akan!!" jawab sang Raja gigih. "Walaupun kau membunuhku sekalipun, takkan pernah bangsa manusia menyerah kepada bangsa iblis!!"

"Walau putri sialanmu yang tak berdaya ini kubunuh?" kata-kata Hiruma membungkam mulut sang Raja dan kembali menyelipkan harmoni ketegangan diantara mereka, hening. Raja dan Ratu hanya dapat mengalami shock sesaat saat mereka melihat putri mereka berada di tangan iblis mengerikan tersebut. Sebuah senapan terarah pada kepalanya.

"Itu Mamori!! Baginda!! Itu Mamori!!" kata sang Ratu histeris sementara sang Raja terkejut. Baginda Raja mendapat pukulan yang sangat mendalam, terasa merembes sampai ke ulu hatinya, sementara hati nuraninya bagai tertusuk duri. Mengapa ia sampai bisa membiarkan putri kesayangannya itu berada dalam marabahaya?

"Kuulangi. Aku ingin kalian menandatangani sebuah perjanjian." Iblis itu terus menyeringai.

Menyadari posisinya yang bagaikan buah Simalakama, sang Raja hanya dapat berdiri kaku. Tangannya mengepal dan gemetar. Ia menyadari kewajibannya sebagai seorang Raja adalah untuk melindungi seluruh rakyatnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan putri kesayangannya itu terenggut nyawanya. Haruskah ia mengorbankan Mamori?

Tak lama kemudian, Baginda Raja menatap tajam pada Hiruma. Hatinya teriris-iris saat mengambil keputusan yang beresiko ini. "Baiklah." jawabnya dengan nada berat, seberat beban yang harus ditanggung olehnya."Tapi, saya ingin kau menyerahkan Mamori."

"Tidak boleh."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat amarah sang Raja nyaris meledak. "Akan kuambil putri sialanmu ini sebagai tanda bahwa kalian sudah menyerah." tegas Hiruma.

"Kau…!!! Brengsek!!" Amarah sang Raja memuncak. Ia tak rela apabila putri tersayangnya disekap oleh iblis. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena ia khawatir akan keselamatan anaknya?

"Akan kubawa dia sampai saatnya hari dimana penandatanganan perjanjian itu tiba. Kekekekeke…" iblis itu berbalik meninggalkan sepasang Raja dan Ratu yang sedang meratap tak berdaya.

.

.

"Devil Bat Ghost!!"

"FUNU---RANBA----!!!"

"DHUAR---------!!!"

"Devil Back Fire!!"

"DOR DOR DOR DOR!!!"

Kehancuran istana semakin menjadi-jadi. Para prajurit semakin putus asa untuk menghadapi iblis-iblis yang memporak-porandakan kota dan istana. "Mukya! Kelihatannya sudah parah max!!" teriak Monta.

"Apa Hiruma-san masih belum selesai ya?" kata Sena bertanya-tanya. "Sesuai rencana, seharusnya saat ini kita sudah harus kembali kan?"

"Tenang saja, Hiruma takkan mati semudah itu." kata Kurita sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang sudah mati, hah?"

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang mereka membuat mereka berdiri kaku dan gemetar. Tak ada satupun yang berani menengok kebelakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti, bocah-bocah sialan?! YA---HA---!!!" kata seseorang yang 'kau-tahu-siapa' itu sambil menembaki Kurita, Monta, dan Sena dari belakang. "DOR DOR DOR!!!"

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali, panggil tiga bersaudara ha-ha, dan botak sialan itu kemari!!" perintah Hiruma sambil memegang shotgunnya. "Hya----" Sena lari terbirit karena terburu-buru memanggil teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Ano… Hiruma, apa kau sudah mendapatkan barang berharga yang terdapat di Istana Trakyries ini?" tanya Kurita penasaran. Kurita akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hiruma tengah menggendong seseorang. "Sudah." balas Hiruma menyeringai.

"Itukah?" kata Kurita terbelalak. "Jangan cerewet, gendut sialan!!!" amuk Hiruma pada Kurita. Setelah semua iblis berhasil diperintahkan untuk kembali, Hiruma hanya menyisakan kesedihan untuk penduduk Trakyries.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Kurita dengan ragu bertanya pada Hiruma, "Apa kau yakin dengan semua keputusanmu ini, Hiruma?" Hiruma hanya terdiam. Di wajahnya tak tersirat bahwa ia akan segera menjawab. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Kita hanya bisa bertaruh…" jawabnya singkat.

Langkah mereka semakin menjauh meninggalkan cahaya dan bergerak menuju ke arah kegelapan…

**To be Continued…**

"**Bagaimanakah nasib Mamori yang berada ditangan Hiruma?"**

**Semuanya akan dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya…**

**---Penutup Gaje dari Author Gaje---**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para senpai yang udah rela baca fict gaje saya dan sempat mereview segala (haduhhh, terharunya daku X'D). Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya, saya sampai terharu karena akhirnya saya bisa berguru mengenai tata-cara ejaan bahasa yang benar (Kalau ada yang tanya, "_Jadi selama ini belajar sama siapa?!_" Errr… Itu… Saya mesti mendaki Gunung Kawi dulu dan bertapa disana 3 hari 3 malam tanpa uang, tanpa makan, tanpa minum, dan tanpa baju…) :'D

Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita gaje ini. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya jadi makin menggebu-gebu untuk melanjutkan fict ini. :D

Trus, sebenernya ide cerita _Arudosu, Behind That Heart_ itu sendiri sebenernya sudah lama ada di otak semenjak SMP kelas 7… tapi, baru bisa diketik sekarang dalam bentuk cerita yang diperankan oleh HiruMamo :D

Akhirnya setelah ngubek2 dokumen (baca: diary) harian yang biasa author tulis untuk menampung ide, gambar, doodle, corat-coret geje, curhatan massal dll. Akhirnya author bisa juga nemuin cerita geje, tsb. :D

Lumayan sambil liat-liat gambar lama waktu kelas 7 SMP yang--naudzubillah bin zholik…--bener-bener ancur. Setelah saya sadari… Ternyata sedari kelas 7 SMP, saya sudah phedofile… OTL.

Nanti mungkin akan ada cerita yang isinya benar-benar phedofile banget, karena saya orangnya phedofile.

Di cerita ini, Kurita punya kemampuan meledakkan dirinya sendiri--tapi nggak mati. *Author kebanyakan main game '_Letter untuk Dia_'--nama disamarkan.* :D

Monta dan Sena bisa memakai pistol dan senjata tajam lainnya atas seizin saya (walaupun anak dibawah umur 17 tahun ga boleh memakai senjata berbahaya--"Anak baik, jangan ditiru ya! ;)").

Lagian kan' lebih keren begitu kan' yaaa???

Sekali-kali jangan cuma Hiruma aja yang boleh pegang senjata api XD. Lagian kan ga lucu kalo nanti ceritanya saya buat begini :

--**Reka Ulang** :

"_Devil Bat Ghost!!" Seorang pemuda berlari seakan kerasukan setan menghindari para prajurit kerajaan, dengan sigap para prajurit lari-lari bak dikejar setan karena takut ditularakan virus kesurupan, sebagian prajurit lainnya tengah berjalan berbondong-bondong bak zombie minta ayam tengah mengejar-ngejar prajurit lain yang terbirit-birit mengibrit._

_--_

"_Ah? Kelihatannya Kak Kurita membutuhkan bantuan kita. Ayo, kita kesana!" ajak Sena pada Monta. "Tunggu, Sena…" cegah Monta._

"_Devil Back Fire!!!"_

"_WHUSSHH----" Sebuah pisang melesat kearah wajah Sena, melewati telinganya dan kemudian mati naas menempel di tubuh seseorang. "Hati-hati di belakangmu…" kata Monta. Prajurit itu pun lari terbirit-birit karena nasibnya sedang naas--harus melawan Kingkong lepas._

_Ya, sebelumnya ada seorang prajurit yang hendak menyerang Sena dari belakang, namun Monta berhasil menyadari hal itu dan melemparkan beberapa buah pisang dengan secepat mungkin._

"_Hahaha--…" Sena hanya dapat tersenyum gemetar sebagai tanda dari keterkejutannya, untung saja pisang itu tidak mengenai mukanya telak.._

"_Mukya! Tepat max--!!" teriak Monta diatas pohon pisang sambil memukul-mukul dadanya bak Kingkong lepas dari kandangnya._

………………………………………………………………….*mangap beberapa detik.*

Ah? Kelihatannya sudah saatnya saya berhenti bergaje ria di fic saya sendiri…

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca fic saya, saya nggak nyangka, sampai direview segala lagi… (namanya juga fic pertama--authornya masih norak.)

Uhuhu… Terharu sumpah!! Ga boong'! X'D

Nah, saatnya balas review! XD

• **Dillia Shiraishi-san** :

Ah!! Iya!! Iya!! Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya!! :D

Oh? *buka kamus* Oh iya… Hahahah :D Maafkan mata saya…

Nah! Ini dia (berasa koran). Iya, susah ngebedainnya. Sering saya lihat di cerita-cerita, atau di kalimat-kalimat lain penggunaan kata "Disini". Itu yang bener gimana ya? *Sekalian nanya-nanya.*

Di sekolah sempet didebatin sama temen-temen yang lagi rapat gaje dan dengan nistanya ada yang ngotot bilang penulisan "Disini" di-nya digabung, dan ada juga yang bilang "Di sini" di-nya dipisah.

Ah, kok kamu tau sihhh XD. Iya dong, Hiru. Hidup HiruMamo! Ga ada karakter lain yang pantes bersanding sama Mamo selain Hiru! :D *gampared*

Hehehehe… :D http(:)(/)(/)shiraishidilia(.)deviantart(.)com :D (bener ga tuh linknya? O_o)

Updated! :D

• **Monkey D. Cyntia-san **:

Iya, bukan. Maaf, anda bukan yang PERTAMAX. :D

Gampang dibaca? Benarkaahh? :'D Ano… Soal saran itu… Kemarin-kemarin kan udah didebatin ya? Tapi yah… skor 2:3… Jadi kayaknya yang bener emang dipisah… Ikutin aja deh! :D

Ohyooo… Maaf saya tak bisa melawak DX. Kan emang udah diwarning dulu sebelumnya… **OOC** :D

• **Ruki_ya Ch-san **:

Iyoo!!! Soalnya saya penggemar HiruMamo sih~ XD. Mamo?! Gimana nasibmu naakk??? :D Updated! :D

• **Yuusaki Kuchiki-san **:

Perkenalkan, nama saya Honey *digeplak rame-rame sama readers*. Nggak, gomen… Saya cuma mau becanda aja kok… *sekarat*. Iya, betul sekali :D. Cerita ini pairingnya HiruMamo :D. Makasi atas saran dan masukannya :D.

• **Haruna'Hiru_Mamo Daughter-san **:

Hyaaa!!!! _Thank you so much---_!!! :D

Chapter 2 Updated! XD

NOOO---!!! Jangan bunuh saya!!! DX

Makasih atas dukungannya :D

• **Akari Chan(-san) **:

Ah… Keren….???? *silau melihat kata-kata "Keren"*

*blush* ano… Saya masih cupu… belum sebanding dengan senpai-senpai yang ada di FFn lainnya--termasuk yang udah ngereview--semuanya udah lebih "Dewa" daripada saya. Iya, maaf atas kesalahan teknis ini ya… DX. Saya juga niatnya mau minjem beberapa novel punya temen sekelas, tapi di hari-H, pas saya baru baca sebentar, tau'-tau' novelnya malah dibaca sama si 'empunya' dan dibawa pulang lagi. *sweatdropped.*

**Dict** :

**Angelus : **Plesetan dari _Angel._ Malaikat. Benua tempat tinggal Mamori dan bangsa manusia lainnya.

**Letter untuk Dia :** Plesetan dari '_Left for Dead_'. Game online yang kadang-kadang dimainkan author sampai dia ke_zombie_an.

**Trakyries : **Plesetan dari _Tokyo_. Ibukota Jepang. Habisnya kerajaan Mamori itu kayak pusat benua gitu, jadinya ya… Saya pilih Tokyo, karena Tokyo itu ibukotanya Jepang. Maksudnya kayak pusat pemerintahan gitu deh… :D

**Devil Bat Ghost : **Jurus maut Sena yang menggunakan kecepatan cahaya. Saya tidak mengubah atau memplesetkan namanya karena namanya udah cukup keren. Satu dari banyaknya jurus maut Sena yang baru dimunculkan disaat-saat terdesak.

**Devil Back Fire :** Pada jurus spesial milik Monta ini, seharusnya ia menangkap bola dari arah belakang, tapi kalau disini bukan berarti ceritanya Monta menangkap pisang dari arah belakang ya… :D. Jurus spesial yang digunakan Monta dengan menggunakan pistol.

"**Funu—Ranba--!!**" : Kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan oleh Kurita yang artinya sendiri tidak dimengerti oleh author.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya saya mengundurkan dir--… Maaf, maksud saya, undur diri…

Silakan berikan kritik dan anda saran di kotak saran yang bertuliskan "Review bla, bla, bla…"

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan teknis yang ada di fic ini.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca fic gaje milik saya ini.

_Mind to Review?_


	3. 2nd Terror : Requiem

_Gomen minna_,

_This is my first fict, so I hope readers can forgive me about my bad grammar_.

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, selama ini cuma baca karya-karya orang lain aja, dan ga berani ngepost fict sendiri…

Sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lama ada di kepala saya, cuma baru sempat saya tulis akhir-akhir ini… Maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya mirip-mirip ato gimana, tapi ini original buatan saya kok…

Saya mohon maaf apabila banyak salah-salah ketik atau Typo, sekalian mungkin kalau kurang menghayati penokohan karakter, itu karena saya juga masih harus banyak belajar.

WARNING : **ABSURD, OOC, OC, Typo, Jayus, Lebay, dll.** Silakan gampar, bunuh, bakar, atau jatuhkan author ke neraka! :D

Disclaimer : Riichi-sama dan Yusuke-sama, boleh saya minta hak cipta Eyeshield 21???

Pairing : **HiruMamo** _still the best until this fic reach the end._

**Requiem**

Malam berganti pagi. Suara dentingan simfoni kegelapan telah berakhir. Orkestra berdarah yang diiringi jerit tangis menyisakan keterpurukan yanga amat sangat bagi seluruh penduduk Trakyries. Terutama bagi sang Raja dan Ratu.

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Kau… Siapa?"

"Hei…"

Sebersit cahaya menyilaukan membangunkan Mamori dari mimpinya. Pandangannya kabur. Ia memegang kepalanya, berusaha untuk segera menyadarkan dirinya untuk bangun. "Lagi-lagi…" Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Ruangan yang bukan merupakan kamar tidurnya. Baunya asing, auranya berbeda.

Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Diangkatnya korden tipis yang menghalangi pemandangan yang ada diluarnya. "Dimana aku… ?" Mamori kembali bertanya-tanya, di matanya terpantul bayangan pemandangan yang asing baginya. "Tch…" tiba-tiba Mamori memegang kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak saat merasakan lintasan memori berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Brakkk!!!—"

Suara yang gaduh itu membuyarkan ingatan Mamori. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut.

"Adududuhhhh…"

"Kau berat Monta!"

"Mukyaaa!! Sesak napas-max!!"

"Sena, Monta, kalian tak apa-apa?"

Sesaat kemudian tiga orang pemuda setan itu menyadari bahwa Mamori tengah melihat mereka dari kejauhan. "Ah?!!!" Ketiganya pun berdiri serempak dan memperkenalkan diri. "Lapor! Nama sa… Sa… Sa… Sa…ya… Ssse… Sse…" Sena tegang, ia memperkenalkan dirinya secara tergagap-gagap. "Sena!!!" Monta berteriak dengan suara maksimal menembus telinga Sena. "I… Iya… Sssa… Saya… Sse… Sena…" Entah kenapa Sena semakin gemetar, sepertinya ia gugup sekali berhadapan dengan seorang putri secara langsung.

"Namaku Raimon Taro!!! Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Monta!!" kata Monta sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Monta, tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada seorang putri." Sena berusaha mengingatkan Monta. "Itu bukan sifat laki-laki! Kita harus berbicara dengan lantang dan tegas! Jangan lembek begitu!" jawab Monta sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sena.

"Ah… Kalau saya, Kurita…" kata Kurita ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat pagi tuan putri." Mereka bertiga tersenyum sementara Mamori memasang tampang tidak percaya. Dirinya masih bingung dan mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. 'Jangan-jangan mereka akan menahanku, menyuruhku jadi pembantu, lalu aku akan dimasak dan dimakan!!? Tidaaakkkk------!!'

"Permisi tuan putri…" kata-kata dari Sena membuyarkan pikiran Mamori. "Sebaiknya tuan putri segera bersiap-siap, pemimpin kami ingin bertemu denganmu…" Mamori hanya terdiam sejenak, walapun ia ingin kabur dan memberontak, tapi rasanya hal itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

'Pemimpin mereka? Siapa? Ya, sudahlah, nanti aku akan bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin mereka dan minta dikembalikan ke negeriku…' pikirnya.

.

.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti istana, tidak terlalu megah memang, tapi Mamori bisa menikmati perjalanannya menuju tempat dimana sang pemimpin berada. Mamori selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang baru, sempat ia berpikir untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh Istana ini jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang ditawan. Di belakangnya, ada Kurita yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar juga, sementara di depannya ada Sena dan Monta yang menunjukkan arah.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar saat mereka berjalan, hanya dentingan langkah kaki yang membuat irama. Lorong-lorong yang agak gelap itu pun hanya bisa membisu. "Hei, Sena…" Monta berbisik pada Sena. "He…? Ada apa?" jawab Sena bingung.

"Dia cantik sekali ya…" bisik Monta. Ia tidak mau jika Mamori mendengar suaranya. Ia tidak mau dianggap kurang ajar karena berani berpikir yang macam-macam pada seorang putri. "Apa maksudmu Monta…?" Sena bingung. Ia melihat Mamori yang sedang berjalan menunduk.

"Kenapa Kak Hiruma membawa dia untuk disandera ya???" bisik Monta. "Maksudmu?" Sena semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu. "Hiruma-san bukan tipe orang yang akan bertindak tanpa ada maksud tertentu kan?"

"Justru itu! Kan aneh sekali jika Kak Hiruma membawa seorang putri kesini!" Monta makin semangat untuk menggosipi komandannya itu. "Bahkan kemarin kita menjalankan rencana tanpa tahu apa-apa kan?"

"Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke…"

Suara yang tidak asing itu membuat semuanya merinding, tanpa disadari, mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Mamori sedikit tegang, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangannya, sementara Monta dan Sena sudah merinding dan takut jikalau ketahuan bahwa tadi mereka menggosipi komandannya. Kurita dengan ramahnya berusaha menenangkan Mamori, "Tenang saja, dia takkan menggigit kok…"

Sebuah siluet muncul dari kegelapan. Perlahan. Bayangan orang itu mengingatkan Mamori pada sesuatu, entah apa. Senapan yang besar dan menakutkan diiringi oleh rambut berwarna kuning yang perlahan terlihat karena biasan cahaya.

Mata itu…

Senyum itu…

Tiba-tiba Mamori terbelalak. Sosok itu mengingatkannya pada insiden yang menghancurkan negerinya.

"Kekekekekeke… Sepertinya kau terkejut ya, putri sialan?" Iblis itupun tersenyum menyeringai. Mamori mulai memberontak dan berteriak pada Hiruma dengan suara kebencian, "Kau!!! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan negeriku!!! Apa kau tahu penderitaan rakyat kami, hah?!?!!"

Mamori maju dan berlari sekuat mungkin. Benci, benci sekali, ia ingin sekali memukul mahluk itu. Secepat kilat ia melayangkan tangannya kearah Iblis itu. Amarahnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Greb!!"

Mata Mamori terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tamparannya akan dihentikan oleh Iblis itu. Tak lama kemudian Hiruma tertawa, kembali menyeringai. "Percuma saja, putri sialan." Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori. Erat. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat ini, putri sialan…" Hiruma mulai berkata serius dan menatap Mamori tajam. "Aku, Hiruma Youichi, yang akan menghancurkan kerajaanmu…"

"Kau kejam!! Kejam sekali! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan penderitaan rakyat Angelus nanti?!" Mamori tak kuasa menahan tangis. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkan bangsa manusia?"

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mamori, "Apa penduduk Angelus juga mengerti penderitaan bangsa Iblis?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Mamori terkejut. Hiruma semakin dalam menatap mata Mamori, dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa bangsa manusia pernah memikirkan bangsa iblis?" Hiruma semakin menekan perkataanya.

"Kh…" Mamori meringis, ia merasakan bahwa Hiruma mencengkram tangannya erat. "KAU TIDAK MENGERTI…" Mamori merasa bahwa tatapan Hiruma menembus dirinya. Ia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

Suasana mencapai puncak ketegangan sampai-sampai Sena dan Monta saling berpelukan karena ketakutan. Kurita berusaha bersembunyi dan meringkuk dibalik Monta dan Sena karena tidak ada tempat bersembunyi lain yang terdekat. "Sssseee… Sebaiknya kita pe… pergi meninggalkan me.. mmereka be… bbe… berdua…" kata Sena gemetar. "A… ambil ancang-ancang…" kata Monta. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka sudah mendengar dan melihat terlalu jauh. Sena dan Monta saling melirik satu sama lain dan kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang.

"LARIIII-------!!!!" teriak mereka berdua sambil lari sekencang-kencangnya. "Sena!!!--- Montaaa---!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku---!!!" kata Kurita sambil menangis. Kemudian ia pun berlari mengejar mereka dengan komikal.

Setidaknya, berkat Sena, Monta, dan Kurita, suasana tegang antara Mamori dan Hiruma bisa sedikit mereda. "Che… Dasar anak-anak sialan…" kata Hiruma setelah melihat mereka. Hiruma melepaskan tangan Mamori dan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Mamori. "Pokoknya kau akan tinggal disini sebagai sandera, putri sialan. Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Mamori masih mencoba untuk melawan. Ia tak rela kalau harus tinggal bersama mahluk kejam seperti Hiruma.

"Silahkan saja…" Mamori terkejut mendengar balasan dari iblis tersebut. "Eh?"

Tak lama Hiruma kembali menyeringai dan menengok kearah Mamori, "Silahkan saja kalau kau mau aku menghancurkan negeri sialanmu. Silahkan pergi putri sialan. Saat kau kembali kau akan menyesal melihat negerimu hancur."

Mamori terdiam saat Hiruma berjalan menjauh, pergi entah kemana. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia bingung harus melakukan apalagi untuk bisa keluar dari cengkraman iblis itu dan menyelamatkan negerinya.

Tak terasa, butir butir halus mulai menggenangi matanya, kemudian jatuh menetes secara perlahan. Isak tangisnya tertelan oleh suara kesepian.

.

.

Siang berganti senja. Mamori hanya terdiam di ruangan yang sama. Tempat yang sama ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya, menari-nari tanpa henti.

Ia mulai berbaring dan mengambil selimut. Ingin sekali ia tidur dan berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpinya semata.

"Ayah… Ibu… Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja…" gumamnya. "Aku akan segera kembali…" Mamori membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam mimpi. Saking terlelapnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari sela-sela pintu. Hanya terlihat siluet dari gelang perak…

.

.

"Sudah saatnya putri manusia itu makan." kata Kurita ceria. Ia membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk Mamori. "Apa dia akan makan dengan lahap ya? Senangnya kalau bisa menambah teman baru…" Kurita bergumam seperti biasa dengan langkah gembira. Ia yakin kalau Mamori pasti akan menyukai makanan yang ia bawa. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tengah bersandar di samping pintu kamar Mamori. Seseorang dengan mata emerald.

"Hiruma…" kata Kurita kebingungan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Rupanya kau, gendut sialan. Sebaiknya kau cepat memberinya makan. Aku tak mau putri sialan itu tetap menangis. Suaranya berisik…" kata Hiruma. Ia berjalan melewati Kurita dan membelakanginya.

"Hiruma…" kata-kata Kurita terpotong, ia merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Mamori…" Baginda Raja hanya bisa meratap melihat ke langit senja yang sudah tertelan oleh kegelapan. Ia semakin sengsara memikirkan nasib putri kesayangannya.

"Baginda Raja…" Raja pun menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suara dari Evirothos, raja dari kerajaan Chapury. "Saya sudah menyiapkan pasukan penyelamat untuk Putri Mamori…" katanya singkat.

"Bagus…" jawab sang raja. "Datanglah kehadapanku, wahai ksatria terpilih…"

"Shin…"

**To Be Continued…**

"**Apa yang direncanakan sang Raja?"**

"**Apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan?"**

"**Kenapa Shin dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini?"**

**Just wait for the next chapter…**

**---Penutup Gaje dari Author Gaje---**

Haiks… Akhirnya jadi juga satu chapter yang baru XDDD.

_Gomenasai… Gomenasai_… Sempet hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan dahulu… Lagi Ujian Semester soalnya DX. Maaf ceritanya cuma sedikit. Tapi saya berusaha memperbanyak adegan HiruMamo disini. Maaf kalau nggak bagus… DX

Agak risih juga masukin OC disini, mungkin bagusnya diganti sama karakter yang bener-bener ada di Eyeshield 21. Ada saran _minna_? Siapa yang bagus untuk ngegantiin OC gaje satu ini? Kalau ada nanti mungkin cerita sebelum-sebelumnya sama cerita ini juga mau diedit, biar jadi lebih 'sreg'…

Ehm… Di chapter ini kayaknya banyak salah-salah kata ya? Saya masih susah bedain preposisi, dll. Terus, emmm… Numpang nanya dong, wahai _senpai-senpai_ku yang baik (halah) XD. Sekarang soal pemakaian kata "Ke" kalau buat tempat kan dipisah ya? Tapi kalau yang "Kebelakang", "Keluar", "Kedalam" sama "Kesana" itu "Ke"-nya tetap digabung atau gimana? Saya bingung… (Ketauan ga bagus nih XD)

Terus, soal semesteran… Ah, jangan ditanya, saya mah udah pasti penganut setia SKS. Pokoknya selama 7 hari semesteran, tidurnya cuma 3-5 jam sehari, tidur jam 22.00-01.00 terus bangun lagi buat belajar (halah, sok rajin) tapi apa daya, belajarnya nggak masuk sama sekali, terus malah jadi gambar-gambar gaje ngabis-ngabisin kertas HVS. Terus pernah juga minum kopi 2 gelas sekaligus demi buat belajar, tapi saya lupa kalo kopi tuh bersifat stimulan, yang bisa bikin orang lebih bersemangat, riang, dll. Alhasil saya ketawa-tawa terus dari malem—jadi kunti?—sampai siang. Belajarnya ga masuk lagi! Jadinya pas ngerjain soal, jd hiperaktif banget (kayak cacing kepanasan) terus juga girang-girang ga jelas padahal sama sekali nggak bisa ngerjain soalnya Xp.

Yah, apa mau dikata, nyontek udah mendarah daging. Pas hari terakhir, ulangan terakhir, kebetulan yang ngawas gurunya yang gampang. Sebut saja Pak Je (40an?), salah satu guru yang jadi kesayangan murid pas lagi ujian semester. Beliau tega membiarkan para murid menjadi liar tanpa pengawasannya. Ada yang internetan, ada yang buka buku sambil ngerjain soal, ada yang SMS-an, contek-contekan, nyalin kerjaan orang lain, dll. sementara beliau sibuk ngeliatin pemandangan di luar. Tak jarang pula ia tertidur di kelas—bahkan sampai ngorok. "Mencari kesempatan, dalam kesempitan" ini pepatah atau peribahasa yang berlaku kalau lagi ujian semester. Murid-murid jadi beringas, nyontek sana-nyontek sini, salin sana-salin sini. Tapi ternyata, dewa maut emang lagi baik, dia ngebagunin Pak Je secara tiba-tiba, dan alhasil, ada beberapa murid yang ketangkep basah lagi buka buku (iyalah, masa buka baju?). Jadilah degerebek rame-rame satu kelas. Tapi, entah apa ini pertolongan dari dewa atau bukan, kebetulan saya juga nyimpen buku di laci meja, tapi pas digeledah, entah gimana, pokoknya LOLOS. Ga ketauan! XD. Udah pasang tampang nyengir bak Hiruma yang ngasih liat giginya yang lancip-lancip, sementara yang lain pada nangis karena bukunya kesita (Nangis? Nggak juga, sih…)

Yah, pokoknya gitulah cerita singkat masa-masa semesteran… Kayaknya cerita pengalaman saya itu nggak guna deh… Udah waktunya saya berhenti nulis diary di fic sendiri…

Saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk orang-orang dan senpai-senpai yang udah membaca fic gaje milik saya ini… Ada Reviewnya pula! Haduhhh… X'D

Waktunya balas Review, yakk! XD

• **Youichi Fitria-san** :

"Keren"??? ano… Jangan bilang gitu… Saya masih terlalu jauh untuk dapat pujian "Keren"… DX Tapi makasih yaaa XD

•**MoCy-san** :

Mungkin yang pertama untuk chapter II XD. "Funnuranba" yah? Iya… Itu… Kemarin-kemarin saya nulisnya dipisah… Whohohoh…

Monta pake pisang??? Jangan!!! Nanti persediaan pisang saya habis!! *meluk pohon pisang sendiri*

Kita harus mencintai pisang sebagai sesama anggota Klub Pecinta Pisang! *pasang tampang guru Gai*

Uhm… Timeline? Ga sejauh jaman purba antah berantah yang masih bawa-bawa batu kok… Ini tuh sekitar jaman apa ya… Err… Kan ada tuh jaman-jaman dulu yang pake baju Gothic-Lolita, jaman-jaman kerajaan ato bangsawan Perancis yang Victorian-victorian gitu deh… Kan udah ada senapan juga tuh… :D Yang pasti ga ada naga-nagaan disini XD. Lagian ga lucu kalo malah Hiruma yang pake pisang…

•**Gekkou Kitsu-san** :

Maafkan saya soal tanda strip :D. Saya akan coba mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit, paling banyak strip 10 deh… *gaploked* XD

Makasih sekali karena udah rela-relain baca fic gaje milik saya *Meluk-meluk kaki Gekkou-san—Berasa Malin Kundang nihh…* XD

•**Senna_seuji-san** :

Gapapa kok! Udah baca pun udah cukup buat saya… Makasih!! Makasih!! XD. Selama ceritanya belum tamat, akan tetap saya teruskan kok :D

•**Ruki_ya-san** :

Iya! Hiruma kejam! *dikeroyok massa* Biar iblis gitu tapi saya suka kok… XD *Hiruma muntah*

Updated! XD

•**Dilia Shiraishi-san** :

Wow… Ini baru yang namanya 'The Longest Review that I Ever Seen' XD. Panjang kali, nak… *digebukin pake palu* Makasih senpai XDD.

Iya Hiruma emang kejam! Bisa-bisanya dia menduakan diriku… *nangis bombay* *dikejar setan* Kurita tetap imut kan, Hyohohoho… Jadi malu XD *lho?*

Waduhh, reka ulang gaje yang kemarin jangan sampai beneran kejadian deh… Bisa digebok massa saya… :D

Betul, saya masih bingung… = ="a Disini juga masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi :D

•**Yuusaki Kuchiki-san** :

Ehem ehem… Hiruma mau gituuu tuh sama Mamori *evil grin* Iya tuh, Hiru emang malu-malu, kalo mau deket-deket kan bisa bilang aja, ga perlu pake nyulik-nyulik segala, kenapa ga saya aja yang diculik Hiru? *di _drag_ ke neraka*

Yay! Sudah tak cepet-cepet lagi nih updatenya XD

Lagi UAS? _Jiayou_ kalo gitu :D

Jangan ngikut-ngikut kelakuan saya yang laknat XD

•**Maicchan(-san)** :

Ano…? Kenapa anda blushing??? Gara-gara Hiru ya? XD *jotosed*

•**RisaLoveHiru-san** :

Yay! Ni fic emang udah gelo! XDDD Hiru tuh emang mau tapi malu, makanya lewat jalan belakang biar bisa berduaan sama Mamo (Jalan belakang? WC kali…) Updated! XD

•**Lacossu no ame2604-san** :

Hiruma memang kejammm… Ohyohyohyohyohyohyo… (siapa sih yang buat?) XD

Penggemar HiruMamo juga yaa… XD

Hiru : "Iyalah, Oon' kalo nggak ngapain dia baca fic HiruMamo?!"*nodong shotgun*

Author : "Updated!" *ngeringkuk di depan shotgun—ga mau kabur karena ada Hiru yang gantengg XD*

Hiru : *muntah—krn ngeliat wajah Author yang memuakkan*

**Dict :**

**Angelus : **Plesetan dari _Angel._ Malaikat, sesuai sama Mamori, tapi bukan berarti rasnya Mamori jadi Malaikat, tapi bangsa manusia tinggal di benua yang namanya Angelus.

**Trakyries : **Plesetan dari _Tokyo_. Ibukota Jepang. Abisnya kerajaan Mamori kayak pusat benua gitu, jadinya ya… Saya pilih Tokyo, karena Tokyo itu ibukotanya Jepang. Maksudnya kayak pusat pemerintahan gitu deh… :D

**Chapury : **Plesetan dari _Cupu_. Maafkan author yang dengan nistanya memplesetkan kata-kata "Cupu" jadi "Chapury". Abisnya, kayaknya kerajaannya lemah banget sih. Terlalu cepat dikalahin sama Hiru—ini sih salah author, krn author yang ngetik ceritanya. XD

**Evirothos : **Plesetan dari _Evil_ _Think_. Dari namanya pasti langsung ketebak kalo ni Raja bakal jadi benalu dan antagonis deh…--spoiler xp.

**-----Bonus Scene or Cutted Scene.**

(A/N) : Tadinya mau dimasukin ke cerita, tapi karena ga nyambung, jadi dipotong, anggap aja ini sebagai hiburan semata… :D Kejadian pas Sena, Monta sama Kurita kabur dari Hiruma.

"Drap Drap Drap Drap"

Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari terdengar riuh. Berisik. Terkadang terdengar suara napas yang terengah-engah dan tak beraturan. "Tunggu aku, Sena!!" Monta berlari mengejar Sena. "Sampai kapan kita akan terus berlari?!"

"Sampai Hiruma-san tidak dapat menangkap kita!" kata Sena ketakutan. Ia terus berlari dan menuju ke sebuah tikungan. Harusnya ia segera berbelok jika saja ia tidak melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan roller bladenya. "Awas Suzuna!!!!"

Sena tidak sempat mengerem dan kemudian menabrak Suzuna. "Aduh…" Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan. "Sena, kau berat… Cepat bangun!!" kata Suzuna. "_Gomenasai… Gomenasai…_" Sena segera saja akan bangun, tetapi sesaat kemudian Monta datang bersama dengan Kurita. "Senaaaa----…" kata Kurita bersiap memeluk Sena. Namun, tanpa disadari, Kurita tersandung dan hampir menindih semua yang ada di depannya.

Dengan sigap Sena menyelamatkan Suzuna dan dengan tega-teganya ia membiarkan Monta tertimpa oleh Kurita. "Sena!!! Kau pengkhianaaatttt---!!!" kata Monta meronta-ronta. "_Gomenasai,_ Monta…" kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

Memang naas. Saat itu pula Hiruma berhasil menangkap mereka. "Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke…"

"Rasakan ini, bocah-bocah sialan!!!!"

"Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor!!!!"

"Mukyaaaa!!!---"

"Hiiieeeeeyyyy---!!!!"

Sena kabur meninggalkan Suzuna yang tengah kebingungan diikuti oleh Monta serempak saat Hiruma bersiap mengirim mereka ke neraka.

"_What the hell is going on?_" kata Suzuna bingung.

_Arudosu, Behind That Heart part III._

Kayaknya sudah? Nggak ada yang ketinggalan kan? :D

Kalau gitu sudah tiba waktunya bagi kita untuk berpisah, jangan kangenin saya *dihajar massa* XD

Makasih banyakkk banyakkk banyakkk bangeeetttt buat yang udah bela-belain baca ini fic gaje. _Im nothing without you, readers_ :)

Mohon dimaafkan apabila fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannya!

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
